


Real Person One Shots

by Sassywrites77



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Spiders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-08 14:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: In this first one, I got the idea based on the video of Sebastian's random singing.  Sebastian and reader meet during karaoke, and the story follows their relationship with Sebastian singing to her.





	1. Song Bird

The first time you met Sebastian was during a karaoke night out with friends. He went on stage immediately after you had finished. He kept looking at you during is song. It felt like he was singing it directly to you. Once he had finished, he sought you out and asked you on a date. It was the best decision of your life when you answered yes.

Seb loved to sing, not just karaoke, though you did both agree to always find time for a karaoke night as often as his schedule would permit. But no, he would also sing in the car. He would just start belting out a song, sometimes you would join in. Other times, he would grab your hand and just sing to you. Cheesy, but romantic. 

Your first Christmas together, you were decorating the Christmas tree when he came up behind you. He pulled your hair to the side and kissed your neck, then started singing “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” in your ear, sending shivers up your spine. As you turned to him, he dropped to one knee and holding out an engagement ring, he asked you to be his wife. Of course you said yes, bending down to kiss him, placing your hands on each side of his face. The next thing you knew, he had you rolled beneath him. You made love there next to the tree, boxes, ornaments, garland, and tinsel spread around you.

The next year for your birthday, he made plans for it to be only the two of you. He cooked a delicious dinner, and afterward went into the kitchen. He came out with a small round birthday cake, one candle lit in the center of the cake, and began to sing “Happy Birthday” to you in a low voice.

Happy birthday to you

He placed the cake in front of you.

Happy birthday to you

He kissed you on the cheek.

Happy birthday, dear Y/N

His lips dropped a kiss where your jawline met your earlobe causing you to shiver.

Happy birthday to you

His voice is husky on the last one as he kisses you on the lips pulling back after a moment so you can blow the candle out. You blow out the candle then stand, running your hands into his hair and pulling him in for another kiss. He lifts you up, bridal style, and you wrap your arms around his neck as he carries you into the bedroom. He placed you gently on the bed, slowly removing your clothes then his own. That night it felt like he worshipped your body. He kissed every possible place on your body he could before giving you the most mind-blowing orgasm of your life. 

For your wedding reception, he chose to sing “I’ve Had the Time of My Life” to you. He knew Dirty Dancing and that last iconic scene in the movie was your favorite. He began singing the song on the stage, but soon was on the dance floor holding you close and singing to you. When it got to the part Johnny lip syncs to Baby, Sebastian leaned in, his lips brushing your ear as he sang:

I've had the time of my life  
No, I never felt this way before   
Yes I swear it's the truth  
And I owe it all to you

How you made it out of the reception without wildly embarrassing yourself by trying to have sex with your husband right then, you’ll never know.

But the time that melted your heart the most, was when you woke up to hear Seb singing a lullaby in Romanian to your sweet baby girl, Eliza, who had been born just a few hours before.

Nani, nani puişor,  
Nani, nani puişor,  
Până mâni la prânzişor,  
Până mâni la prânzişor.  
Tu să creşti mai mărişor,  
Tu să creşti mai mărişor,  
Dragul mamii puişor,  
Dragul mamii puişor.

You smiled as you heard your husband singing so sweetly. Looking up and seeing your were awake, he brought your daughter over and slipped into the bed beside you as you moved over to make room. He continued to sing as you lightly brushed little Eliza’s cheek. You would have never believed the blessing you received the day you said yes to going out with the handsome man beside you. He kissed your forehead as he saw your eyes drifting shut, thinking the same thing about you.


	2. I'll Be Your Hero, Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this after seeing a gif set of Chris talking about how very unmanly he would be if there was a spider to be dealt with.

You were sitting on the couch reading, absentmindedly petting Dodger who lay beside you, when you heard a high pitched scream from the bathroom. Dodger’s head popped up looking in the direction the sound came from, and both of you jumped from the couch hurrying toward the bathroom.

When you arrived Chris was standing about a foot from the tub. “Spider,” was all he said as he pointed to the bathtub.

Biting your lip to keep from laughing, you took a step toward the tub. “Oh it’s just a little one,” you told him, glancing back at him. Dodger was standing next to Chris, looking up in concern.

“Little? That is not a little spider, y/n,” Chris said, his voice a bit higher pitched than normal.

You looked back in the tub. “Eh, I’ve seen bigger.”

Chris put his hands on his hips, staring you down, and you rolled your eyes.

“Never fear. Your hero is here. I’ll be right back,” you said to him before glancing down at Dodger. “Take care of him, boy. Don’t let the big scary spider get him,” you told him as you patted his head, looking up at Chris with a smirk. His eyes told you, you were going to pay for the teasing later.

You came back a few moments later with a plastic cup and a couple of paper towels folded up. You bent over the tub, holding the cup to the spider and using the towels to help scootch the arachnid into the cup. Gently tilting the cup so the opening was up, you placed the paper towels over the top.

“Think you could open the kitchen window, so I can let our little friend free?” you asked Chris, who was still glued in the same spot he’d been in when you found him.

He nodded and left the room, Dodger, then you following behind him. He opened up the window over the kitchen sink, and you carefully placed the cup on the side on the windowsill. Removing the paper towels, you shook the cup gently and soon Mr. or Mrs. Spider was on their merry way outside to freedom. As soon as your hands were back inside, Chris shut the window, locking it tightly as though the spider would somehow force the window up before he got it locked.

You were no longer able to hold back anymore and let out a giggle earning a stern look from Chris. It was most definitely the Cap look of disappointment. You bit your lips, stopping the laughter but still smiling at him. “Sorry, babe. But Chris “Captain America” Evans being afraid of spiders. That just got to me.” And with that you burst out laughing again.

“You are so going to pay for all this teasing,” he said with a smirk of his own, his hands going to your sides. 

You squealed knowing what he had planned, and moved away, running from the kitchen through the living room. Chris was in hot pursuit, Dodger also following along yipping at his silly people.

Chris caught up to you at the bedroom door, picking you up and throwing you onto the bed. He grabbed your sides, tickling you mercilessly making you gasp for breath you were laughing so hard. Anytime you tried to tickle him back, somehow a hand was there to stop you even as he tickled you with the other. Finally you begged ‘Mercy,” and he let go, rolling to the side, both of you gasping for breath.

You lay there a few moments in silence before you started giggling again.

Chris turned his head to look at you. “What are you laughing at?”

“Nothing,” you replied quickly.

“Y/n,” he said, drawing your name out in warning.

“Sorry,” you said, pausing to giggle again. “It’s just,” another giggle, “I just remembered that scream you did.” You finished before giving in to the giggles again.

“I’m never gonna hear the end of this, am I?” Chris asked.

You rolled over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Sorry, babe. Probably not. At least for a while.”

“I think I can live with that,” he paused then added, “as long as you always take care of the spiders.”

“Of course. I’ll be your hero, baby.”

“Did you really just say that?”

“Shut up, and kiss me to pay me back for saving you from the very tiny spider.”

“It was big!” Chris exclaimed before pressing his lips to yours.


	3. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader meets Chris Evans and Dodger while playing Pokemon Go in the park. A lot of fluff and cheese.

You’d finally got settled into your new apartment and not having to start your new job until the next day, you decided to spend the day getting to know the neighborhood. Thanks to your Google search you had discovered a coffee shop and park were nearby not only your apartment but each other.  You bundled up and headed out toward the coffee shop, opening up your Pokemon Go app as you left your building to see what you might find.

Your plan was to grab some coffee and then take a stroll around the park; however, as you neared the park you noticed a Pokemon you didn’t have on the nearby finder.  Afraid it wouldn’t be there later, you decided to stroll through the park first to search for it.

A few minutes later, you had found the Pokemon and caught it.  You couldn’t hold back a little squeal of excitement. Yes, you were a grown woman playing a game, but though it could be frustrating at times it was still fun.  Plus you had made a lot of friends in your old city by playing the game. You hoped it would be the same here.

There was a cold breeze just then and you shivered, deciding now would be a good time to get some coffee.  You turned to go back the way you came, and had to hold back another squeal as you saw the cutest reddish-brown and white dog with a fluffy tail.  Your hands immediately covered your mouth to hold back the squeal. You were a major dog person, and wanted to pet _all_ of the dogs.

You looked from the dog to the owner, a very handsome looking man in a ball cap, with dark sunglasses and one of the sharpest jawlines you had ever scene.  You were debating approaching the man as he looked not angry but like maybe he would rather be left alone or was in deep thought. As you got closer to the two, the dog made your decision easier as he pulled his owner slightly toward you.

“Dodger, what are you....” he trailed off as he seem to become aware of you walking toward them. “Oh, hi,” he said.

“Um, hi. CouldIpetyourdog?” you blurted out, running the words together in your excitement.

He smiled then, nodding as he watched you approach, holding your hand down for the dog to sniff. You rubbed the dog’s head once he seemed to approve of you. “Hi, Dodger?” you asked, looking up at the man who nodded again.

“Dodger, you are just the cutest! Look at that fluffy tail.  That has to be the fluffiest tail I have ever seen,” you cooed over the dog as you pet him, his tail wagging. You heard the man laugh, quite a lovely sound, and looked up at him feeling your cheeks heat up.

“Um. I’m sorry. I just really love dogs but haven’t been able to have one for a while, so when I see one, I go a little crazy.”

His smile was beautiful as he replied, “It’s fine. It’s adorable actually. And Dodger seems to bring that out in people.  He is a cute dog.”

You gave Dodger a few more pats then stood up.  “Thanks for letting me act a fool over your dog.”

“You’re welcome. Maybe you’ll be able to get a dog soon,” he said, smiling encouragingly.

“Oh, I doubt it. My apartment building doesn’t allow dogs. Unfortunately, it was the only one available in my price range. Wow, why am I telling you this?” You giggled nervously.  “Well, thanks again. I’ll let you get back to your walk. Bye, Dodger,” you said as you gave him one last pat on the head.

You gave a wave to the man as you started on your way toward the entrance to the park.  You had only taken a few steps when you heard the man call after you, “Hey!” You turned to look back at him, the two coming toward you.

“Uh,” he pause, rubbing the back of his neck before continuing. “There’s a coffee shop just down the street.  Would you like to join me for a cup? It would give you a chance to pet Dodger some more.”

You grinned. “I was actually headed there.”

“Great,” he said smiling again. You set off walking together toward the entrance.  

“Oh, my name is Y/n. Might as well introduce ourselves if we’re having coffee together,” you said holding your hand out to him.

“Chris,” he replied as he shook your hand. “Nice to meet you, y/n.”

You arrived at the coffee shop which thankfully was pet friendly, so Dodger was able to come inside with the two of you.  You placed your orders, Chris asking for a dish and bottle of water for Dodger, then you found an empty table each of you taking a seat while Dodger curled up under the table between your and Chris’ feet.

Chris opened the bottle of water and poured some into the dish placing it in front of Dodger who lapped thirstily for a moment then settled back down.  You pulled your phone out of your pocket to check the Pokemon Go app while Chris was taking care of his dog. When you saw that there was a particular Pokemon that had popped up, you automatically clicked it and attempted to catch it.  

“What’s that?” Chris asked. You glanced up to answer slightly embarrassed, just as he took off his sunglasses revealing a beautiful pair of blue eyes and long lashes.  You looked down quickly at your phone so he didn’t catch you staring.

“Oh, um. It’s...just..a..game,” you stumbled over your words, flustered first for how gorgeous the man across from you was and for some reason at trying to explain the game.

When your order was called, you jumped up to get the drinks, leaving your phone on the table.  You grabbed the two coffees, noticing as you neared the table Chris was looking down at your phone which you had left open with the app still pulled up.

He smiled up at you as you handed him his coffee before returning to your seat across from him. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but look at your phone since you left the app open. What are all of those things on the screen?”

You spent the next few minutes trying to explain Pokemon to him as you both drank your coffees. Occasionally you would reach down to pet Dodger as you talked. Chris just nodded along, sometimes asking questions.  

“Sorry, I kind of ramble sometimes especially when I’m nervous.” You bit your lip, debating on saying what you had been thinking as you had been sitting there.  The more you looked at him, the more he reminded you of someone. It couldn’t be though, could it? But his name is Chris, and his dog’s name is Dodger.

Finally, you blurted it out, “AreyouChrisEvans?” You clasped your hands over your mouth as you realized it came out a little louder than you meant for it to. Looking around though, it seemed no one had overheard you. You looked up at Chris to see he was looking around too.

When he looked back at you, you whispered a “Sorry,” to him.  He just shrugged.

“It’s okay. No one heard you,” he said then sighed. “Yes I’m that Chris.”

You could tell he looked a little disappointed that you had recognized him.  “I promise not to fangirl over you. I’ve already embarrassed myself in front of you enough what with how I went on over Dodger.  I really should have recognized him. I mean I do…” you broke off before finishing that sentence and embarrassing yourself further.  How was it you followed his Twitter account and didn’t recognize Dodger or him for that matter. You’d been sat across from him for quite a while before it dawned on you who he was.

“I’m going to go, leave you be so you can enjoy the rest of your day,” you said, pushing back from the table to stand. You were barely out of your seat before he had grabbed your hand.

“Wait. Don’t go,” he said. “I…,” he sighed again. “Up until you recognized me, I was really enjoying talking to you. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you should leave. Even after you recognized me, you didn’t push for a photo or autograph. Please stay, talk a little longer.”

“Sure, okay,” you replied, sitting back down. “What would you like to talk about?” you asked, then exclaimed, “OH! Have you seen any good movies lately?” you asked grinning.

He chuckled.  “I haven’t had the chance to actually. I just got back into town yesterday, and before that I was just wicked busy.  How about you?”

“Well,” you started with a mischievous glint in your eye, “I did recently rewatch Scott Pilgrim. Your eyebrow game was so strong,” you finished, trying to suppress a giggle and failing.

He just looked at you a moment before giving you a smile. “Alright,” he said nodding . You smiled back, glad he didn’t mind your slight teasing.  You chatted a few more minutes before he said he had to go. You followed him out the door and walked a little ways away from the door so you weren’t in the way of anyone trying to go inside.

“It was really nice meeting you, Dodger,” you said as you bent to pet and love on the dog one more time.

“Hey, what about me?” You straightened and looked up at Chris.

“I guess it was nice meeting you too,” you said with a smirk. He placed his hand over his heart.

“Wow, you wound me. So you just like me for my dog, huh?”

You looked down at Dodger then back at Chris. “Yep,” you replied popping the “p.”

Chris threw his head back laughing, grabbing his left boob like he was known to do at times. You couldn’t help but join in the laughter, not caring that people were looking at the two of you like you’d lost your minds.  

When Chris finally stopped laughing he said, “So maybe sometime we can meet up again. So you can spend time with my dog, and I’ll just sit by watching my dog enjoy someone else’s company.”

You bit on your bottom lip as you tried not to grin, but then you turned nervous as you began to wonder if he meant it. Did that mean he was asking for your number?

“Yes, I’m asking for your number.”  He said with a big grin on his face.

Your eyes widened as you looked at him. “Do you read minds?”

He stared at you for a second before responding, “No, you literally asked it out loud.”

You could feel the blood rushing to your cheeks. “Oh my god! Will I ever stop embarrassing myself in front of you?” you said with a laugh.

You took his phone when it was offered and almost dropped it in the middle of typing in your number when he told you, “God I hope not. It’s really cute when you get flustered and your cheeks turn pink.”

You gripped his phone tight and finished entering your number, then handed it back to him. “Okay, I’m going now,” you told him, too flustered to stand there talking to him any longer.  Did he really just call you cute? No, don’t think about that until you are alone, you thought to yourself.

“Bye, Dodger. Bye, Chris,” you said waving as you turned to go.

“Bye, y/n,” you heard Chris reply as you started walking away.

You had only made it a few feet away when you phone chimed with a text. It was a picture of Dodger sitting at Chris’ feet looking toward where you had gone. The photo was accompanied by a text: _He misses you already apparently._

 _Awww. I miss him already too_., you responded.

A few moments later, your phone chimed again. This time it was a selfie of Chris with a sad face. No text with this picture.

You shook your head.  Then typed out your response and hit send.

_It was nice meeting you, Chris. I promise I like you at least as much as I like Dodger. ;)_

It was several more minutes before another text came through, this one a selfie of Chris grinning with Dodger licking his face _. I told him we would see you again. He’s very happy._

A moment later, _So am I._

You smiled to yourself, glad you had went out today. You definitely looked forward to seeing the two of them again.


End file.
